vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Black Panther (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
|-|Original suit= |-|Updated suit= Summary T'Challa, also known by the moniker of Black Panther, is the protector of the nation of Wakanda and was introduced in Captain America: Civil War. Following the untimely death of his father T'Chaka, he inherited his father's position as king. In his rush to avenge his father, he became involved in the internal conflict among the Avengers, siding with Iron Man. However, upon seeing how vengeance drove Helmut Zemo's actions and subsequently Iron Man's as well, he saw the error of his judgement and later granted Captain America and Winter Soldier asylum in Wakanda. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A, likely higher. At most 8-A with Kinetic Energy Pulse. At least 7-A with his vibranium claws | 9-B Name: T'Challa, Black Panther Origin: Marvel Cinematic Universe Gender: Male Age: Unknown at the time of his death Classification: Enhanced human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Martial Artist, Stealth Mastery, Regeneration (Mid-Low physically, healed from deep stab wounds with no scars. Low-Mid for his updated suit, it can regenerate parts of it), Genius Intelligence, Energy Absorption (His second updated suit is capable of absorbing Kinetic and sound energy), Shockwave Inducement and Energy Projection (Can release said energy as a shockwave), Master Acrobat, Master Tactician, Multilingualism (Can speak Xhosa, English and Korean), Vehicular Mastery, Stealth Mastery, Suit Manifestation (with necklace) Attack Potency: At least Small Building level, likely higher (Nearly comparable to Captain America. Overpowered Hawkeye in combat effortlessly. Nearly comparable to the Winter Soldier and can overpower him in combat). At most Multi-City Block level with Kinetic Energy Pulse (Can release the energy he has absorbed. Slightly harmed Cull Obsidian). At least Mountain level+ with his vibranium claws (Left scratch marks on Captain America's shield) | Wall level (Defeated M'Baku) Speed: Superhuman Running Speed with High Hypersonic Combat speed (Easily caught Hawkeye's arrows, stayed ahead of Captain America and can match him and the Winter Soldier in combat speed. Also comparable, if not superior to Scarlet Witch) | Peak Human Lifting Strength: Class 50 (Should be nearly comparable to Captain America in terms of strength) | Peak Human Striking Strength: At least Small Building Class, likely higher | Wall Class Durability: At least Small Building level, likely higher physically (Was near the perimeter of a huge explosion and took little damage, took hits from the Winter Soldier). At least Multi-City Block level with his vibranium suit (Captain America's shield bounces off him), higher with updated version (Can absorb kinetic energy and sound energy). His kinetic energy absorption makes him hard to defeat | Wall level (Survived being thrown over a waterfall, albeit severely injured) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Standard melee range, extended melee range to multiple meters via releasing stored kinetic energy Standard Equipment: Vibranium-laced bodysuit and retractable vibranium claws. Intelligence: Above average, has great deductive skills and diplomatic experience. Weaknesses: The necklace of his suit, for the rest of his suit is generated from it. Key: Enhanced | Depowered Others Notable Victories: Deathstroke (Post-Crisis) Deathstroke's profile (9-A Black Panther was used. Deathstroke has his staff. Speed is equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Kings Category:Movie Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Leaders Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Martial Artists Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Claw Users Category:Rich Characters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Absorption Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7